The present invention relates to a lighted vehicle grille.
Vehicle grilles have become highly decorative, and in some cases grille inserts have been provided which fit over the original grille and improve the decorative features of the original grille. It would be desirable to have either a grille or a grille insert that is capable of having lights mounted thereon.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a lighted vehicle grille.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a grille insert which includes lights mounted thereon.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a grille insert with lights mounted thereon that can be connected to the vehicle lighting system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle grille or grille insert that includes openings therein and includes lights mounted in the openings.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a lighted vehicle grille which includes lights that turn on at the same time that either running lights, headlights, or turn lights are turned on.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lighted vehicle grille which utilizes LEDs or which can utilize other types of lights.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lighted vehicle grille that includes lights that are removable from the grille for replacement, or which can be added to the grille as desired.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a lighted vehicle grille or grille insert that is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.